Of Vivi and Kohza
by Miss C.A.J
Summary: Sequel to Of Princess and Leader. A look into their relationship and what happens to them after the Strawhats left Alabasta.
1. Ukkari Hotsprings

_**Of Vivi and Kohza**_

Hotspring Island

At Alubarna King Cobra had received the report of the creation of a passage between Yuba and a little hotspring island managed by Goro, Toto's brother. The connexion between the oasis and the hotspring would be very profitable for Yuba, those last months the town had gone back to being a junction between towns on that side of Alabasta and the passage to the resort meant that people would come to Yuba even more. All in all if it worked, Yuba and the hotspring island would both benefit from this connexion.

Cobra had received another report from Toto saying that the passage had been finished and an invitation to visit the newly opened hotsprings.

The King was busy at Alubarna in those time of reconstruction so he decided to sent his daughter, the princess Vivi in his place, he knew she would love going. Igaram, Pell and Chaka would accompany her too, though they had protested that at least one of them should stay in at the Palace with the King but Cobra had insisted they think of it as vacation, even Terracota, Igaram's wife would go.

Vivi's father was right she was overjoyed at the prospect to go. She had exchanged several letters with Kohza in the last couple of months but they were both busy rebuilding their owns towns, so they hadn't been able to see each other again. However Kohza had been in charge of inspecting the Ukkari hotsprings with his father and Carue who had been sent over as messenger of the King. In his last letter Leader wrote that he helped secure the passageway between Yuba and Ukkari, and that the hotsprings were really something so she should come see it. Vivi was happy to finaly have the chance to do so.

Several days later Vivi and the others reached Yuba, they had come with the spot-billed duck squad through at a leisured pace.

"Oh, they did good work." Said Chaka observing the gate of the underground tunnel leading to Ukkari.

"Indeed." Pell smiled.

"Is ev… Ma, ma, ma ! Is everyone ready ?" Asked Igaram looking around, his wife at his side.

"Quack ! Quack !"

Vivi turned toward the sound to see Carue rushing to their group.

"Carue !" She waved smiling at her loyal compagnon.

While she was catching up with Carue, through it was a rather one-sided conversation, they went in the tunnel. She saw another known face there, Hasami the crab was operating the bus in the passage underground.

Finaly they arrived to the Ukkari hotsprings after one hour on the bus and they checked in with Gedatsu, the clerk of the hotsprings.

That's when Vivi saw Uncle Toto with another man she didn't know but probably was Goro, his brother.

"Toto-ojisan !" She called as both men turned to see her.

"Vivi-chan !" He smiled kindly when he recognized her.

"Are you well Toto-ojisan ?" Vivi went to meet him.

"Yes, yes. And you Vivi-chan, aren't you tired from the journey ?"

"Not at all. I feel like trying the hotspring right now !" She smiled at the older man.

"Princess, I would like to present my brother Goro."

"Nice to meet you." She turned to the other man.

"It is our honor to have you here Princess." Goro shook the hand she offered.

"This place is very nice." Said Chaka behind them.

"Indeed… Ma, ma, ma… You did a remarquable job."

"I can't wait to try the hotsprings." Smiled Pell.

"Then go right ahead, follow me, I'll show you the way."

Vivi glanced around as the others talked more but she couldn't see trace of Kohza anywhere. Toto seemed to take notice of her searching gaze because he smiled at her and said :

"Kohza should be here soon, I wonder where this boy run off to ? Ah, when you talk of the devil."

Vivi's heart skipped a beat hearing that and followed his gaze over her shoulder to the back of their group where the young man had appeared.

"Kohza !" She exclaimed happily, announcing his presence.

He smiled to the group as all the heads turned his way.

"I see everyone arrived."

"We where just about to go soak in the hotspring." Said his father.

"Then I guess I'll…"

"Of course you'll come with us, right Kohza ?"

Chaka brought his arm around the younger man shoulders who felt as if there was a hidden motive behind the question but knew better than to decline. He nodded before stealing a glance toward Vivi who was still watching him. Their gazes met and Kohza suddenly felt like not caring about anything else and just going somewhere with Vivi, alone.

"Us too Princess, let's go take advantage of the onsen." Said Terracota jovially dragging the girl behind her to the woman springs entrance, forcing her to detach her eyes from Kohza's.

"Eh ? Ah… Wait, Terracota-san !" The group of men heard her say as the two women disappeared.

"Well, we should go too." Igaram said spurring the group into motion.

A while later Kohza was soaking in one of the spring, talking with the others, mostly of the hotspring island, and of the advance in Alabasta reconstruction. However, while the others had a good time and stayed longer, Kohza left the earliest. He got something to drink while he waited outside and not long afterward Vivi emerged too. When she saw him she smiled and came to stand at his side, he gave her a drink too.

"Thank you. Are you the only one out ?" She glanced up at him.

"Old men like to soak longer so we won't be bothered for a while yet." He replied with a slight smirk.

Vivi laughed before slipping her hand in his.

"I missed you." She confessed quietly.

"Want to go take a walk ?" He smiled at her.

She nodded, a smile of her own on her face and they began to walk away hand in hand, talking about what they did while apart. And after two month they finaly felt whole.

* * *

**If some don't know or remember the Ukkari hotsprings come from Gadatsu's life in the blue sea, vol. 21 to 29, the cover pages for chapter 337 to 345. Hope you liked it.**


	2. Point of View pt1

Point of View pt1

The King wasn't blind, just like everyone else, he knew that the relationship between Kohza and Vivi was more than that of friends. He had known for a while. And though not said in so many words, Vivi was aware that her father knew about her and Kohza, and approved.

Of course Cobra Nefertari approved, in his mind he couldn't find better for his daughter, he knew the younger man would protect and cherish her. And even though sometime he wished his daughter would never grow up and stayed a little girl, he was aware that she had become adult years ago because of the things she had to face so young and the responsibilities placed on her shoulders.

That was another thing that made him approve of Kohza, Vivi always seemed happy and smiling when they were together.

Vivi was going to become queen one day and the man she married would be king, though in deference to the queen, not anyone could fulfill this role. Most only wanted the title, the power it came with, but Cobra knew Kohza would be a great King consort for Vivi, he would support her and also always place the well-being of Alabasta and it's people at the highest priorities.

So yes he approved of Vivi and Kohza being together, in fact when they were both children he had suspected one day they might have feelings for each other and now it seems he had been right.

It was rare for people of their ranks to find sincere friends, he himself had been lucky to have found true love with Vivi's mother, and loyal friends, he could only hope for the same for his daughter. That's why he had never thought of interfering because he wanted Vivi to be happy and with the person she love.

Igaram was often hard pressed to see Princess Vivi otherwise than as a little girl. Even though he knew she wasn't anymore and really had seen her grow up before his eyes, a part of him would always think of her as seven years old. Granted she had been more mature than plenty of adults at that age already.

That was why he probably was the last of the people knowing her to see the development in her relationship with the young Kohza.

When he had learned she went to Yuba after the coming of age ceremony, he nearly feared she had left to become a pirate for a while and despite her speech, he had wondered why she went there. But he had concluded it was to thank Toto in person for his help, she had told him of what happened after her arrival at Alabasta, and hadn't thought more of it. The fact that Terracota had shook her head and smiled at him amused should have certainly been a hint.

It wasn't until he saw them together at the Ukkari Hotspring that he realized that the two childhood friends weren't strictly friend anymore. Which apparently everyone else knew, though not because Vivi, or Kohza, had said anything.

And he had to admit it was pretty obvious when the two young people looked at each other. It reminded him of him and Terracota when they were young. Ah, to be young and in love…

But back to the point, it really wasn't his fault he had not seen it sooner, he had never seen Vivi interested in a boy, when she was at that age she decided to infiltrate a criminal organization because the country was in danger, she simply had had other things more important in mind than seeing her charm pirates to capture them just didn't count. Good thing it didn't happen often, in fact he'd rather forget it all together.

But maybe Vivi had not been interested in anyone until now because someone was already at the back of her mind, Igaram thought, well she was happy and the King approved that was the most important.

Chaka and Pell had seen it coming. In fact they even had a bet with each other on when it would happen, they had made it after Kohza had protected Vivi from bandits when the two were children.

Chaka had become Kohza's sword teacher, that's how he had learned to know him better, and if he teased the boy and was a strict instructor, he couldn't say he didn't like the boy's eyes, he saw determination and hardwork there. The fact that Princess Vivi was nearly always present, when she hadn't other duties to attend, for their lessons had made him think that it might become more than friendship one day. And he was alright with that, Kohza was a good boy and Vivi seemed happy around him.

Pell hadn't been convinced then that Kohza was good enough for the princess, but even him thought that they probably would become involved when they grow up. Which led to the bet.

They kept it between them however, Igaram would have screamed their ears off if he had known of their wager. Of course none of them won. Kohza had left for Yuba with his parents and after a while Vivi had gotten livelier again. Then three years earlier the rain had stoped and Alabasta had entered a period of crisis.

But now that the war was finished, and the princess escapade to Yuba soon after, they had had a laugh over it thinking they had been right. Chaka had told Pell when he had came back alive what happened before and after his arrival at Alubarna and the bomb went off. Pell had revised his judgement of Kohza as worthy of the princess, even if he was a former rebel army commander, they were all manipulated by Crocodile after all.

But even if they secretly approved of Kohza for Vivi it didn't prevent them from teasing them a bit, particularly Kohza. They were the two best warriors of Alabasta and had watched over Vivi since she was little after all, and since the King was too dignified and nice for it, it fell to them to give the 'make her cry and we'll crush you' speech to the former rebel. They still couldn't help but smile thinking of his face draining of colors even though he held his ground admirably, it had been less amusing when Vivi found them however. It was probably the first time she was that mad at them. But she had smiled when they had told her they approved.

* * *

**I always thought there is no way nobody could see Vivi and Kohza connection, so yeah, here it is.**

**Hope you liked this second chapter.**


End file.
